Probablemente es Amor
by Lunatikaaa
Summary: Draco y Luna deben casarse por culpa de sus padres,¿Draco podra dejar de lado su orgullo y prejuicios?,¿Luna dejara de soñar para ver quien realmente es el que esta a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

**Probablemente es amor**

El Inicio

Hacia frió sobre todo ahora que era invierno, pero Draco estaba seguro que si salía estaría mucho mas calido y cómodo afuera, que el estar en su propia casa. En esos momentos su mansión se le hacia demasiado grande, sobre todo en estos años ,ya que, era solo él y su Elfo.

También Era verdad que si uno miraba toda la vida de Draco Malfoy de cierto modo siempre había contado con sus padres, y mucha gente cerca que generalmente quería seguirlo, pero en el fondo de su corazón, a pesar de quizás nunca lo aceptaría Draco siempre se había sentido solo… Y sobre todo estos años, donde no hacia más que hacer pociones, leer libros, comer solo, mirar su chimenea, lustrar sus zapatos, mandar algunas cartas, etc. Y a pesar de no querer hacerlo Draco se daba cuenta que mientras los días pasaban mas solo se sentía, claro esta que no pensaba mucho en eso, pero si lo sentía… Sentía un vacío en corazón que solo tenia un nombre: Soledad.

Se encontraba cenando en la gran mesa de su comedor. Durante esos últimos días cada vez que desayunaba, almorzaba o cenaba Draco encontraba que precisamente esa mesa se veía increíblemente grande.

- Mcof… -Se escucho un molesto ruido provenía de un elfo llamado Herófilo. Se notaba que era bastante viejo, tenía una gran panza y unos ojos saltones. Era el único elfo que conservaba la mansión de los Malfoy.

- Que bueno que te encuentras acá –Hablo Draco sin mirarlo y con ese tono tan arrogante y autoritario que era común en el- mira la mesa, por que se encuentra con tanta comida?. Es que cuantas veces te voy a tener que repetir que ceno solo, almuerzo solo, desayuno solo, que ayer comí solo, que hoy estoy comiendo solo y que mañana también voy comer solo, Y tu sigues poniendo comida… como si viviera con cien personas!

- Disculpe amo –dijo el elfo, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado o quizás demasiado cansado- yo le traía esto… lo encontré en su cama mi señor.

Draco tomo entre sus manos lo que le extendió su elfo Herófilo. Una carta. Draco no vacilo ni un segundo, abrió la carta y se dio cuenta que en ella solo habían unas cuantas palabras.

"_**Invoco a Sinoseo de León para que te amanse de pies, manos y corazón, así como él amansó al león. Yo te conjuro… desde la cabeza a los pies, vena por vena, nervio por nervio. Conjurándote los hago uno, no podrás con otra persona estar y si no fuera así, tus fuerzas… te han de faltar y sólo con ella podrás estar. Que así sea, y así será." **_

Se dio cuenta que era la carta mas rara que había leído en sus veinticinco año.

Una vez que cerró la carta mil preguntas le empezaron a surgir. ¿Quién se la había mandado?, ¿Quién era ese tal Sinoseo?, ¿era para el?, ¿de que se trataba todo eso?; pero el hecho de de desviar la mirada hacia los ventanales de su casa le impidió formularse mas preguntas, ya que, una lechuza se dirigía hacia la mesa en que se encontraba. Aquella lechuza de color chocolate dejo una carta y volvió a volar.

El Slytherin tomo la carta e impaciente la empezó abrir.

**Señor Draco Malfoy:**

**Debemos recordarle que el 5 de Agosto se cumple el plazo del acuerdo. Si usted ese mismo día no cumple con las normas impuestas, entonces todos sus bienes (propiedades, tierras, fortunas, herencias, galeones, etc.) serán donados.**

**Atte.**

**Ministerio de Magia**

**Gringotts. **

Esta vez se altero más de costumbre. Realmente no podía creer lo que su cabeza estaba procesando. Tenía demasiada fortuna en Gringotts para que aquello de la carta fuera cierto. Después de la muerte de sus padres había heredado una gran fortuna al ser la última persona en el mundo con apellido Malfoy, así que no descartaba que todo fuera una farsa con tal de quitarle, aunque sea algo de galeones.

Así que Draco no dudo, se dirigió hacia el ultimo cuarto del segundo piso, tomo una papel y empezó a escribir.

**Zabini necesito algunas respuestas. Me a llegado una carta de Gringotts y el Ministerio dicen que van a donar mis bienes sino cumplo con el acuerdo y realmente no se de que acuerdo hablan. Te agradecería si te pasas por mi casa en cuanto puedas.**

**Draco Malfoy**.

La primera persona que se le pasaba por la cabeza al necesitar ayuda era Blaise Zabini, por dos razones. Primero Blaise se había especializado en Leyes Mágicas y segundo porque era el único compañero en que podía confiar, o mejor dicho era lo único parecido amigo que tenia.

Draco estaba demasiado impaciente, lo único que lograba hacer en ese momento era volver a leer la segunda carta que le había llegado o mirar por sus grandes ventanales a ver si venia otra lechuza con una respuesta de su "amigo" o del Ministerio, diciendo que todo era una equivocación.

Se había puesto a cenar a las 8.00 y en esos momentos eran las 11.30 y todavía no recibía ni una noticia y menos alguna visita, entonces mientras pensaba en la hora sintió como alguien lo llamaba, supuso que era Zabini que se encontraba en su biblioteca.

Se dirigió hasta allá con un paso demasiado veloz y con las dos cartas en las manos.

- Draco! Ya estaba pensando que no estabas- le dijo la cabeza de Zabini que se encontraba en su chimenea- disculpa por la demora, pero no me encontraba en mi casa. ¿Y que era lo que me querías preguntar?

- Es de esta carta Zabini que me llego hace un rato, la verdad es que no entiendo lo que quiere decir-

- Léemela- Después que Draco le leyera exactamente lo que decía la carta Zabini volvió hablar- Mmmm… Interesante, esa carta no es una farsa ni nada por el estilo, el sello del sobre indica que es original y aquellos timbres son en caso de una advertencia, generalmente se ocupan para embargos o deudas… tu Draco …

- No Zabini no le debo nada a nadie, todo lo que tengo esta exacto no e gastado nada demás- el tono en que hablo fue tan seco y a la vez tajante que no había porque dudar en lo que había dicho

- Lo se, pero no entiendo la carta, no calza. ¿Tu padre no abra hecho un tratado o algo?-

- Que yo sepa no.

- Mira mañana a primera hora iré al Ministerio, veré de que se trata todo esto y como a las dos te vendré a visitar, así que tenme almuerzo y no te preocupes me dedicare 100% a esto. Ahora me tengo que ir, en mi pieza me esperan- Blaise sonrió y sin mas que decir desapareció.

Paso la noche y también la mañana del día siguiente, Draco se encontraba sentado en unos de los largos sillones que se encontraban en su comedor. La verdad es que se sentía mucho mas tranquilo y no podía dejar de pensar que solo había sido un simple error.

_Blaise va a llegar me va decir que fue una equivocación del Ministerio y después mi vida va seguir el mismo rumbo de siempre_, pensaba Draco en esos momentos.

Pero no siempre pensaba de ese modo, habían días en donde se preguntaba que iba ser de el en 15 años mas, tendría 40 años para ese entonces. ¿Moriría solo?, ¿siempre trabajaría en casa?, ¿siempre iba a ser su vida tan común y aburrida?. Draco se conformaba así, se había grabado en la cabeza que estaba conforme con todo lo que tenia, pero la realidad era otra, porque su corazón decía todo lo contrario,pero hace mucho que Draco se volvió sordo al momento en que su corazón reclamaba.

Pasaron unas horas y Blaise Zabini ya se encontraba almorzando junto con Draco en la mansión Malfoy. Blaise llevaba una sonrisa diferente en la cara, Draco la conocía muy bien le recordaba en Hogwarts cuando se burlaban de los niños de cursos inferiores o de los sangre sucia como los llamaban ellos. Entonces sabía perfectamente que algo no iba bien.

- Me vas a decir lo que te han dicho- hablo Draco impaciente

Blaise se le escapo una risa burlona, después de la mirada fulminante de su amigo hablo- Es que no me vas a creer-

- ¡Ya! Habla de una vez –un poco más y Draco no iba a controlar su impaciencia

- Bueno. Fui al Ministerio y créeme que me costo mucho que me dieran la información sobre la carta que te había llegado, al principio me decían que solo se podía hablar de ello en tu presencia, pero después que repetí que era tu representante y abogado me mandaron a una cámara en Gringotts. Fue toda una aventura Draco me tuviste que haber acompañado era una clase de cámara secreta o algo por el estilo. Todos hablaban en secreto, se pasaban papelitos, miraditas y bueno al final llego un viejo y trato de explicarme lo que pasaba…

- ¿Y que fue lo que te explico?-

- Es una clase de ritual y conjuro es demasiado antiguo y secreto, casi nadie lo conoce. Es un conjuro llamado la Sangre de Sinoseo, tus padres lo invocaron o hicieron la verdad es que no se, hay muy poca información al respecto. Fui a una biblioteca busque y busque, lo único que saque en conclusión es que es la tercera vez que se hace, tiene ver con la sangre y en este caso con la sangre de tus padres, la de del tal Sinoseo y la tuya, lo ultimo de que me entere es que es muy poderosa es algo así como que el universo por completo se hace escuchar para que las condiciones que se impusieron se cumplan

**- ¿**Cuales son esas condiciones?- Draco había perdido la paciencia que tenia, sobre todo porque su cuerpo le indicaba que lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a gustar para nada

- Te tienes que casar Draco, sino te casas pierdes todo, todo lo que tienes- Blaise se puso tan serio que Draco supo que decía la verdad

- ¿Casarme?, ¡pero si ni siquiera tengo novia! –Respiro pausadamente por unos segundos- Como puedo evitar esta estupidez

- No hay forma Draco, tal vez si no hubieras abierto la carta… Mira Draco todo tiene solución, pero en cuatro días no la vamos a encontrar, es mejor que te cases con ella nadie lo debe saber, cada uno sigue su vida normal y yo busco alguna forma de divorciarlos o acabar con ese ritual

Pero Draco ya no podía controlar lo que había estado guardado en su interior desde que empezó la conversación con Blaise… ahora entendía porque el día anterior se había sentido tan preocupado, pero mucho mas le preocupo las palabras que había pronunciado su amigo

Es mejor que te cases con ella. ¿Ella?, ¿quien era ella?.

- ¿Quien?, ¿quien es ella Blaise?- Draco ahora si se encontraba alterado, tanto que el tenedor que tenia en sus manos lo voto en un plato con una salsa extraña que había hecho su elfo y esta salsa se derramo por toda la mesa, pero sobre toda por la elegante ropa de Draco. Esto solo hizo que el genio se le empeorara mucho más.

- Calma Draco, yo no se quien es. Solo conseguí una dirección. Ya le mande una carta, mañana nos vamos a juntar los cuatro, su abogado, ella y nosotros.

Malfoy no supo como fue que el día pasó tan rápido. En esos momentos se hallaba en su cama acostado sin poder conciliar el sueño, no le molestaba no poder dormir, ya que, eso era común en el y cuando lograba dormir solo tenia pesadillas y mas pesadillas. Le molestaba esa voz que tenia en la cabeza que no paraba de decir o mejor dicho gritar, gritaba quien era ella, porque sus padres le habían planeado eso, porque nunca se lo habían contado.

Pero los gritos y las preguntas no le duraron mucho, ya que Draco como siempre logro calmar sus sentimientos, logro calmar esa confusión, esa intriga, esa rabia, esa decepción y muchos mas sentimientos que no logro reconocer cuales eran. Entonces después de una larga noche al día siguiente Draco fue el mismo hombre de siempre, un hombre de hielo, aunque pasara el peor terremoto el seguiría siendo tan indiferente al resto, como siempre.

Se encontraba sentado junto con Blaise y el Señor Sam. Habían quedado en juntarse en la oficina de Blaise a las 6 en punto, en esos momentos eran las 6.15 y la futura esposa de Draco todavía no llegaba. Draco se molesto, le molesto pensar que "ella" se tomara el derecho de llegar atrasada siendo una reunión tan importante.

6.30 y no llegaba , para eso entonces a Draco se le pasaban muchas palabras por la cabeza _irresponsable, mal educada, imprudente, grosera, mal criada,…_

Entonces no fue necesario que empezaran la reunión sin ella, porque se escucho como la puerta se abría ruidosamente y entraba una mujer joven, demasiado despeinada, respirando aceleradamente y con una ropa que realmente no combinaba.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Hablo o más bien grito.

Para esos entonces Draco se dio cuenta como su cuerpo se estaba empezando a preparar para lo peor, como su sangre empezaba a hervirse, como un hormigueo descendía de su cuello hasta al final de su columna vertebral, como un calor lo empezaba atrapar.

Se iba a casar, se iba a casar con Lunática Lovegood.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Invoco a Sinoseo de León para que te amanse de pies, manos y corazón, así como él amansó al león. Yo te conjuro… desde la cabeza a los pies, vena por vena, nervio por nervio. Conjurándote los hago uno, no podrás con otra persona estar y si no fuera así, tus fuerzas… te han de faltar y sólo con ella podrás estar. Que así sea, y así será." **_

Cuando leyó aquella extraña carta le pareció bastante entretenida, así que la volvió a leer pero esta vez en voz alta. Después de haber terminado la volvió a leer pero ahora cantando y danzando. Luna era completamente distinta al resto, se caracterizaba por sus comportamientos excéntricos, por su sinceridad y originalidad. No le importaba lo que pensaba el resto, creía en criaturas fantásticas y tenia una forma de ver la vida de manera divertida y despreocupada.

- Es interesante, tal vez la ponga en la próxima edición del Quisquilloso –pensó Luna.

Al rato después pasaron muchos eventos que para Luna fueron divertidos, a pesar que su amiga Ginny dijo que eran alarmantes.

Le llego otra carta, pero esta vez del Ministerio y Gringotts que le recordaban cumplir con el acuerdo, sino lo hacia donarían todo lo que Luna tenia. Paso alrededor de media hora y llego su mejor amiga Ginny, los lunes cenaban juntas.

- Luna esto es para preocuparse, ¡te podrían quitar la revista! -

- ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿ah?. No pueden, ni siquiera he publicado la investigación del Galipote- Aunque no le gustara hablar mucho de ello, tenía un gran miedo y era que le cerraran la revista que había sido de su padre. Luna le había prometido que la iba a sacar adelante y que siempre existiría el Quisquillo.

- Por lo que dice acá Luna. - dijo su amiga elevando la carta que le había llegado hace algunas horas- Ya es muy tarde y Neville debe estar preocupado. Te voy a dejar la dirección de mi tío Sam, el sabe todo de leyes mágicas, estoy segura que te puede ayudar – Ginny le dedico una sonrisa a Luna, era esa sonrisa que conocía muy bien. Era un _no te preocupes, todo va estar bien_, pero en un gesto. Ginny era su mejor amiga, era la única que le daba los mejores consejos y que estaba ahí por cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Mucho rato después Luna se dio cuenta lo cierto que era ese dicho que algo tan pequeño como el aleteo de una mariposa puede causar un huracán en el otro lado del mundo. Había leído varias veces aquel conjuro y ahora se había enterado, por el Señor Sam, que sus padres habían hecho un compromiso, debía casarse y con un desconocido.

No podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, sus padres nunca le habían impuesto reglas y menos la habían obligado hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. ¿Entonces porque estaba ocurriendo todo aquello_? Es ilógico pensar que mis padres harían algo así. Es verdad mi padre siempre me decía que me pusiera ese vestido que me regalo para mi cumpleaños, que estaba seguro que llamaría la atención de todos los chicos. Y sobre todo cuando se puso enfermo, me preguntaba mucho si tenia novio, pero estoy segura que nunca mis padres harían algo de ese estilo. Debe haber un error, ¿yo casarme?_, pensaba Luna.

- Ginny me dijo que eres muy olvidadiza y llegas tarde a todos lados. Esta es una reunión importante y eso no puede ocurrir Luna- Se había juntado con el Señor Sam, que por segunda vez le explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. El tío de Ginny tomo la mano de Luna y en ella escribió, con un hechizó, a la hora que debía llegar. Las 6.00. Por más que trato de borrar esos gigantes números en su mano, no pudo.

En la mañana del día de la reunión Luna dejo todo preparado para empezar a cambiarse a las 4.30, había elegido el conjunto de ropa que mas le gustaba. Una polera blanca con lunares verdes y al centro tenia un trébol gigante de cuatro hojas, le encantaba porque según ella le daba suerte; también se puso una falda floreada y unas botas del color preferido de su padre, amarillas. Luna estaba muy conciente de que la ropa que mas le gustaba no era la que estaba de moda, de que toda gente la miraba raro porque lo floreado, los lunares y las líneas no combinan entre si, y que el café no siempre combina con el verde limón.

Al rato de estar lista, de cierta forma se relajo, ya que, se dio cuenta que le quedaba harto tiempo antes que fueran la 6.00, así que decidió caminar un poco y de esa forma acercarse mas al lugar del encuentro, pero Luna no conocía aquellas calles y el único resultado fue haberse perdido. Cuando por fin hallo el edificio que le había indicado Sam, corrió por las escaleras con el corazón a punto de salirle por la boca y sintiéndose torpe por haberse perdido y en esos momentos no encontrar la habitación de la reunión. Cuando al fin la encontró Luna no dudo en entrar.

-¡Hola todos! -

Entro y se sentó al lado de Sam que casi la asesino con la mirada, lo que causo que se sintiera aun más culpable. Después miro aquellas dos caras que desconocía y se pregunto cual de los dos seria con el que debía casarse, pero mientras se preguntaba aquello Luna se dio cuenta que conocía esos ojos grises, densos y toxicos como el mismo mercurio.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y Luna se percato de tres cosas, primero el moreno era el abogado del rubio; segundo, cada vez que se nombraba la palabra casamiento el rubio se ponía verde y parecía que iba a vomitar y tercero para su mala suerte, ya sabia quien era el rubio.

- ¿Eres Draco Malfoy? – preguntó la rubia de ojos saltones y por varios segundos el silencio reino.

- No.

Luna pensó que le había contestado el mismo Snape por lo frío y tajante del "no", que había salido de la boca del rubio. También escucho demasiado claro como Zabini (que ya lo había reconocido) le dijo a su compañero _no me_ _gustaría estar en tu lugar._

Pero no supo porque, ni como lo hizo pero volvió a interrumpir la conversación que llevaban los tres hombres del lugar.

- Yo tampoco encontré información de Sinoseo, pero unos amigos me dijeron que… -hablo Sam pero no pudo seguir, ya que, en ese momento lo interrumpió Luna.

- Entonces... ¿quien eres? ¿Eh? Tienes su mismo pelo, ojos y esa cara que pareciera como si..-

-Luna para ya y deja por favor que sigamos con esto – dijo Sam un tanto enojado.

Esta vez si que callo, pero se quedo con muchas palabras estancadas en su garganta.

Quería decirle que seguía teniendo la misma cara que tenia en Hogwarts, esa cara que parecía como si su alrededor hubiera pura basura. También quería gritar, exigir una explicación, quería saltar encima de la mesa y revolver todos los papeles, quería desordenar el pelo tan impecable de Draco Malfoy; pero no hizo nada de eso… Respiro, se calmo y pensó que tenia que ser positiva, todo aquello tan malo no podía ser.

La reunión se termino y se fue a su casa, en donde siguió escribiendo para la próxima edición. También ese día le contó a Ginny todo lo que se había enterado en la reunión, le dijo que ya tenia el día, la hora y el lugar para casarse, y que su 'novio' era Draco Malfoy. Ese día Ginny no hizo más que gritar y gritar del porque, como y cuando había sucedido todo eso; pero ni siquiera Luna supo como explicárselo.

Llego el 5 de Agosto y solo en unas horas dejaría de ser soltera. No le gustaba pensar aquello, ya que, las circunstancias en que se iba a casar no era la que había imaginado. Luna quería casarse y tener una casa con muchos niñitos, pero no con Draco. Quería casarse, pero con el hombre que amara y ese nunca seria Draco Malfoy.

Se encontraba Luna y Draco parados al frente de una señora que en sus manos tenia un enorme libro. Estaban en una habitación bastante grande, pero demasiado antigua y mal cuidada. Había muchas sillas, pero solo se ocupaban cuatro.

Había asistido Ginny, Zabini, Sam y un señor desconocido; también había una clase de radio muggle, que en es preciso momento empezó a sonar, la melodía era espantosa tanto que prefirieron apagarla.

- Bien. Estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión mágica de estas dos personas que han decidido compartir el resto de sus vidas juntas - dijo la señora, mientras que al fondo se escucha la risa irónica de Ginny. – Digan sus nombres en voz alta.

- Luna Lovegood

- Draco Malfoy – en ese momento el gran libro se abrió y brillos de muchos colores salieron de el. De la misma forma que se hacia en los matrimonios mágicos.

- ¿Prometen jurar amor por el resto de sus vidas?-

Luna miro el cielo esperando que un milagro ocurriera, pero la verdad es que no había cielo, sino un techo y tampoco ni un milagro ocurrió. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía desilusionada de sus padres, porque ya no había vuelta atrás… Ahora era la Señora Malfoy.

- Si, prometemos – dijeron al unísono Draco y Luna

- ¿Prometen formar una familia y guiarla por el camino del bien?-

- Mire no necesitamos de tantas palabras, mejor valla al final – Draco hablo arrastrando las palabras y con el rostro casi rojo de furia.

La Señora se salto muchas partes de la ceremonia y al final dijo un hechizo en el cual dos argollas se elevaban por el aire y después aparecieron en las manos de los casados. El anillo era de oro blanco, tenia un extraño símbolo celeste para Luna y verde para Draco, y en un costado llevaba escrito el nombre Draco Malfoy; en el caso de Luna.

- Así concluimos esta ceremonia. Puede besar a la novia –se dirigió a Malfoy, pero el lo único que hizo fue dar la espalda e irse.

- No te preocupes hija, debe ser que esta muy nervioso –le dijo la Señora, de una forma muy amable. Luna asintió y sonrío, a pesar de que quería decirle que todo era una farsa.

- ¿Luna estas lista para la noche de bodas? –le dijo su amiga con una risa burlona en su cara. Luna no contesto, solo miro sus zapatos.- ¡Era broma!, no seas tonta. Nadie se va enterar de esto, tu sigue disfrutando de tu soltería –

Quería llegar pronto a su casa, prepararse un tazón con chocolate caliente y acostarse, a pesar de que todavía era temprano. Pero cuando estaba dispuesta a ir a despedirse de Sam alguien la tomo del brazo, de una manera muy violenta.

- Mira Lunática no voy a volver a repetir esto. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida y si me entero de que le has contado a alguien sobre lo que esta pasando, te las vas a tener que ver conmigo, créeme que no solo destruiría la estupida revista de tu padre – Draco le estaba apretando demasiado el brazo, pero a Luna no la asusto, sino, que le extraño que su mano se encontrara tan fría.

- Malfoy, creo que se te han metido Senefitos del Polo… tu mano congela – Malfoy se puso aún mas serio y apretó un poco mas el brazo de Luna, pero para ese entonces Ginny ya estaba ahí.

-¡Malfoy suéltala ahora! – Ginny apretó su varita con mas fuerzas.

- Oh, pero si acá esta la mejor amiga de Lunática, ¡la pobretona!-

- No amenaces nunca mas a Luna, no olvides que ella tiene el mimo derecho que tu. Por si no te enteraste Malfoy, ahora toda lo que tienes, también es de ella –Ginny tomo el brazo libre de Luna, la separo de Draco y le dieron la espalda, pero antes que estuvieran lo bastante lejos Luna se dio vuelta y grito muy fuerte.

- ¡MALFOY QUE LOS SENEFITOS DEL POLO NO LLEGUEN A TU CORAZÓN, SI ES ASI SERIA TU FIN!- todo las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, la miraron como si fuera una demente.

Se encontraba en esos momentos en su cuarto con el tazón de chocolate en sus manos, se sentía bien… Su vida volvía a ser la misma de siempre, salvo por un pequeño inconveniente. El anillo se había quedado atascado en su dedo, a pesar de haber probado muchos hechizos no se lo podía quitar.

Pasaron alrededor de dos días y Luna decidió ir a visitar a su mejor amiga. Conversaron largo rato, salieron de compras y almorzaron juntas. En toda esa mañana ninguna de las dos había recordado que Luna estaba casada con Draco.

- Oye porque sigues ocupando ese anillo –se percato Ginny, señalando el anillo de bodas que llevaba Luna.

- No me lo puedo sacar, e tratado con todo…-

- Y con esas cosas que hacen los muggles, ponerse aceite, jabón…-

- También Ginny, no sale. No se, tal vez es una de las "condiciones" – Luna se refería al tratado y cuando recordó aquello no pudo evitar, que en sus ojos, se reflejara un poco de decepción.

- Luna, ¿que pasa?, ¿por que esa cara?-

- No entiendo… mis padres nunca me harían algo así. A ellos nos les importaba con quien me casaría algún día .-

- Las cosas pasan por algo amiga, tal vez tus papas tenían un muuy buen motivo para participar en ese conjuro; ¿no me habías dicho que tu mamá conocía a los Malfoy?-

- Si, mi mamá fue muy amiga de Narcisa. Se conocieron en Durmstrangs, pero mi papá me explico, que después ambas familiar no se llevaron muy bien.

En ese momento a Luna se le vinieron las imágenes del funeral de su madre. Recordaba muy bien que Narcisa había ido y también como había llorado.

- ¡Haaay me duele mucho este brazo! –Luna se quejo porque no aguanta más el dolor que sentía en su brazo izquierdo, donde se encontraba el anillo.

- ¿Te pegaste con algo? –pregunto Ginny.

- No con nada. Desde ayer que no me para de doler y ya fui a San Mungo, me dijeron que no tenia nada y me dieron una poción, pero todavía no se me pasa el dolor-

Después que el dolor en el brazo izquierdo se intensificara, Luna decidió volver a su casa. Cuando estuvo en ella, puso su brazo en agua caliente. Al sentir que le seguía doliendo decidió poner su brazo en agua casi congelada, pero eso solo empeoro y el brazo le dolió aun más.

Ya de noche no podía aguantar mas el dolor que sentía. El brazo lo sentía pesado, como si le lanzaran muchos crucios, solo en esa parte del cuerpo. Empezó a caminar por toda su habitación desesperada, porque pensaba que iba morir del dolor que sentía. Le estaba costando pensar y lo único que su cabeza procesaba eran las palabras que habían en ella, _ya va pasar, ya va pasar_; se decía una y otra vez.

Mientras Luna creía que la única solución para sasear ese dolor era cortarse el brazo, se percato de que en su velador estaba el papel que le había pasado el Señor Sam.

_- Toma la dirección de Draco, guárdalo por si lo necesitas. Recuerda que ahora todo lo que tienes también es de él, Luna- _

Luna tomo aquel papel y paso sus ojos sobre las letras de Sam. Recordó perfectamente como Malfoy le había dicho que no quería volverla a ver, pero era tanto el dolor que sentía que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue pensar que, quizás, el estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Le costo demasiado trabajo llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, sobre todo porque su brazo izquierdo lo sentía tieso, y casi ardiendo, le dolía mucho la cabeza y pensaba que en cualquier momento se iba a desmallar de la tortura que sentía.

Al llegar, Luna apareció en la biblioteca de Draco. Se sobresalto e impresiono del buen instinto que tenia, porque, frente a ella se encontraba Malfoy. Estaba demasiado pálido, diciendo cosas sin sentidos, con el brazo izquierdo encima de su escritorio, con un balde y muchas toallas.

- Ya probé con eso… y no te va quitar el dolor.-le dijo Luna con mucho esfuerzo- Quizas me contagiaste los Senefitos del Polo…

- Rara… demente…- Draco hablo, pero más bien fue un susurro. Luna noto que, tal vez, le dolía mucho más o era muy exagerado.

Luna volvió a escuchar su instinto, y esta vez, también su corazón. Ellos les decían que todo no había terminado en aquella ceremonia. Y estaba en lo cierto, mientras Luna se acercaba mas Draco el dolor se le iba pasando… entonces Luna saco una gran conclusión. No podía pasar mas de dos días lejos de él, para su mala suerte, podría ser que era otra de las condiciones del conjuro de Sinoseo.

Le tembló el suelo al sentir que el dolor se le desaparecía por completo, su corazón se acelero, al pensar, que no se podía sacar el anillo y que desde ahora tenía que vivir con Draco Malfoy.

**

Hola!, espero que les guste… se que ahora esta fome, pero ahora se viene lo bueno. Recuerden los reviews. Saludoss!!


End file.
